<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikea Ate the Children by kittykais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286230">Ikea Ate the Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais'>kittykais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Can be read as a stand alone, Cheesecake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Metal Chickens, More Fluff, Plushies, and i have an excuse for the wait this shit kinda long, anygays, basically they play hide and seek in ikea, do not try at home, hi hi hello im bakc, honestly im kinda proud but ye, like at all bro theres none, lots of crack, there is no plot whatsoever, this is for like everyone so yeet, why is that an actual tag tf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woojinnie!” Chan breathes. “Ikea ate the children!” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>That….came out wrong. </p><p>OR: part 6 of cuppa BUT YOU CAN READ IT AS A STANDALONE FOR SOME FLUFF AND CRACK (this has no plot whatsoever)<br/>STARRING: A calm and peaceful Woojin who does NOT have a cart full of chicken and bear themed memorabilia, a freaked out Chan, two very loud and not stealthy minsungs, Love Ninja Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin (who sucks with small ppl), ray of light uwuness Lee Felix, Seungmin who's stuck in two carpets, and a very, very, very whipped Yang Jeongin<br/>FEATURING: ikea!, Yuna as a toddler, the carpets that Seungmin's stuck in, cheesecake, and your comments because you should comment and make me happy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! sorry for the wait, but I hope this is long enough to make up for it? hehe<br/>also this is for the stupid gc even though I'm not properly gifting it to them~ (ily guys)<br/>MOVING ONNNN</p><p>have fun~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a normal day! Perfectly normal! Absolutely wonderful! They were supposed to go to Ikea, look at a bunch of furniture, and decide what they wanted for their table and chairs in the shop!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfectly! Normal!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> his children! No! He! Was! Not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did fate hate him so much? First came the stupid deadline for another one of his essays (why they needed to write an essay on electrophorosis for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> time this month was beyond him), and then he ran out of coffee, and now here he was, standing in the middle of Ikea on one of those weird X things on the ground, phoning his boyfriend as he searches for their children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan dials Woojin’s number quickly, a muted feeling of guilt creeping up on him. Realistically, he knew that they were fine, since they were in college and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves (No they weren’t. Seungmin still blows up the kitchen sometimes and Hyunjin is the clumsiest piece of shit ever), but he still couldn’t help but worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin had wandered off to the dining table area, running his hand over the tables excitedly. There’s a metal chicken in the cart, along with a fried chicken plushie that Woojin quite literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounced</span>
  </em>
  <span> on when he first saw it in the kid’s section of Ikea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan thinks that Woojin </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> like chicken more than he loves Chan himself, and honestly he can’t blame him. Chicken is amazing. It is beautiful. Fried chicken has so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>flavor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the crunchiness, the tenderness, everything about fried chicken is a blessing, even the way Woojin eats it like it’ll be the last time he’s going to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan falls for him even more, but right now Chan is going to be yeeted away by his boyfriend if he doesn’t find their children in like ten seconds, so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie?” Woojin’s voice filters through the shitty speakers of Chan’s phone. He still somehow manages to sound beautiful. Or maybe Chan’s too whipped to notice otherwise BUT anyways, Chan has a very important dilemma that he needs to fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woojinnie!” Chan breathes. He is still standing on the x in the middle of one of the weird hallway things and there are a bunch of boomers glaring at him as they cradle their babies (who are really, really cute and Chan would love to talk to them but he has to find his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> babies first.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ikea ate the children!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That….came out wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like really wrong. Oh dear. This is not going to be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan can hear Woojin thinking from the other end. He’s probably dumbfounded at Chan’s dumbassery. Chan doesn’t blame him. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonders how he can be this stupid. (Woojin will tell him that it’s not stupid and that his words just don’t work sometimes, but it’s still frustrating.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what?” Oh no. Chan’s extra guilty now. Woojin can’t just, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span> him baby out of nowhere! It’s not good for his heart and now he’s going to be even sadder that he somehow managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> seven boys in the middle of Ikea. (In his defense, they’re all tiny, so they blend in with the crown.)  (Hopefully Jeongin will scream loud enough for Chan and Woojin to find him.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I basically lost the kids and I’ve tried calling them but none of them are picking up and I’m standing on the X in the middle of a hallway thing and boomers are staring at me!” Chan whines. He hears Woojin chuckle from his phone and he pouts even more. “Stop laughing! I can’t believe I managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> our children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Woojin says, and Chan can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smirk. “Our children, Channie? I didn’t know that we were married, darling.” Chan squeaks. He isn’t ready for this, goddamnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His children? Lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend? Flirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart? Boom boom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotel? Trivago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Chan hates how Woojin can make him feel the most fluttering of feelings, how he can calm Chan down with just his voice, hates how utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is for Woojin. Fuck.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay where you are, Channie, I’m coming for you. And you should probably move out of the way to that the boomers don’t run you over, okay?” Chan nods, hoping that Woojin understands because he’s kind of really freaking out right now and he shouldn’t be because they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>college students</span>
  </em>
  <span> and also not actually his children. Heh. He forgot about that. Opening a coffee shop together (in some way or the other) has made their group closer than ever, close enough for Chan to call the children </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan does, in fact, move his cart out of the way. Suddenly the glares stop! Magic! His Woojinnie is a wizard. How did he not know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sees Woojin making his way over to him, so he pouts and sticks his arms out, hoping for his boyfriend to take the hint and hug him. Woojin does, smiling and pecking him on the cheek. “Hi.” Woojin muttered, giggling and nuzzling Chan’s neck. Chan squeals softly, running a hand through Woojin’s brown hair. It’s longer now, long enough so that it hangs over his head, parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a wizard, Woojinnie!” Chan giggles,  wrapping an arm around Woojin’s waist. The guilt from losing the kids is significantly less, now that he knows that Woojin isn’t mad at him, and once his brain realizes that aforementioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> are college students who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> take care of themselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be the Draco to my Harry, Chan?” Woojin asks, grinning as he untangles himself from Chan’s hold. Chan’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “You want me to be your enemy?” Woojin rolled his eyes, broad shoulders shaking with laughter at Chan’s silly question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot, I want us to be an enemies to lover arc, in which you’re the devilishly handsome Slytherin idiot who’s super gay for me, and I’m super gay for back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs. “That makes much more sense. Of course I’ll be the Draco to your Harry, Woojin. You actually look a bit like Harry with those glasses you know.” Woojin lifts his hand to touch his glasses in thought. “You’re right. The glasses are kind of similar to Harry’s, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nods. “And I have blonde hair. Natural blonde hair.” Woojin snorts, running a hand through Chan’s messy curls. “You don’t look much like Draco with those curls of yours, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pouts. “I thought you liked my curls.” He knows that Woojin does, and that his boyfriend’s words don’t mean that he doesn’t like Chan’s hair, but what’s the harm in a little more attention? Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their children can wait, he has a Woojin to woo (jin). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin scrunches his face up and boops Chan’s nose. “Shush you, your curls are the best part of you, even though they’re crusty dusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He begins to push the cart forward, starting the search for their long lost children, who are somewhere out there, drowning in the midst of plushies and beds, fighting with toddler on top of a TV as they embarrass themselves all the way to hell (because none of them are pure enough to get to heaven lmao and Satan sounds wonderful.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan huffs, following him with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “You’re older than me, Jinnie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who’s crusty dusty.” Chan runs ahead of Woojin, grinning at him innocently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just chrispy smokin’ hot.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin flips him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin yeets himself into the big container of plushies, giggling to himself as he does so. No one seems to mind that he’s in the middle of a sea of stuffed sharks, especially not the children as they pull at his hair with their chubby little fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children have always loved Jeongin, and Jeongin’s loved them back. If not for his obsession with sharks, Jeongin would have been a kindergarten teacher, so that he can spend even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> time with tiny underlords that like to torture him! Fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Jeongin has needed this for a long time. The past couple weeks have been busy and stressful for all of them, with it being finals and all. But luckily, today’s the day where they can finally take a step (or 1000) back, yeet themself into a bunch of shark plushies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently ogle hot Ikea workers because (Ye)</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh no. Said Ikea worker is walking towards him. Abort mission abort mission!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy frowns at Jeongin, leaning against the box of plushies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my goodness he’s even hotter now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What are you doing in the shark plushies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye, Jeongin can see two familiar faces. The blonde is doing aegyo to the taller brunette, who looks utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he stares at his boyfriend. Disgusting pda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turns his eyes back to the Ikea worker, grabbing his hand and pulling him close so he can whisper, “Okay, I’ll explain later, but you need to get in here with me right now.” The Ikea worker splutters in confusion, but Woojin and Chan are getting closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Jeongin pulls the worker into the plushies quickly, supporting his head so that his neck doesn’t snap. Jeongin would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to be sued, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ikea worker hisses something about being fired or his boss getting mad, but Jeongin simply presses his palm over the worker’s mouth and pulls him down to his chest so that Jeongin is fully under him. He doesn’t register the Ikea employee’s skin getting hotter to the touch, nor the fact that his own heartbeat is getting faster due to the close proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he listens to his two eldest hyungs pass by, aimlessly bickering. He can hear them stop in front of the plushies and his heart stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woojinnie, look at the baby sharks!” Woojin hums. “There’s so many of them.”  “Should we get one for Innie?” Chan asks, picking a plush and...thumping it against something? Jeongin can’t tell, but from the grunt that comes out of Woojin, it seems like Chan shoved it in the elder’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin's heart melts a little when he hears Chan ask. Chan and Woojin have always made him feel safe, and loved, even though Chan’s affection...goes overboard many a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Luckily, there’s always a Kim Woojin to hold him back...one of the greatest uses of the muscles he now has thanks to Changbin dragging the both of them to the gym at like three am.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Papa Bear needs to restrain Mama Bear before he kills Baby Bear with his love. Goldilocks and the three bears who? Jeongin doesn’t know them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Now that he thinks about it, Hyunjin could very well be Goldilocks, considering his hair color.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get one then.” Woojin says, dropping it in the cart. “Let’s go and look for everyone, and we get something for everyone on the way.” “Okay, Woojinnie. But why do you think they ran off like that?” “Because they’re idiots who are five years old at heart and like to give you a heart attack, baby. Now let’s get going. I bet you twenty kisses that Hyunjin and Felix are in Smaland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin waits until he can’t hear their voices anymore before popping his head out of the plushies. He pushes the Ikea dude off of him, grinning innocently as he glares at Jeongin. (It’s not doing anything except for adding to his overall appeal.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Hot Worker hisses. “If anyone tells my bosses then I’ll get fired!” Jeongin winces. “Sorry about that. I doubt anyone cares, though. I can make it up to you if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Worker scoffs and climbs out of the plushies, dusting his uniform off. “How will you make it up to me? You can’t get back my job if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> get fired.” Jeongin huffs. “Well. Yes, that’s true but I can take you to lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Worker frowns. “Lunch?” Jeongin nods. “It’s almost lunch time and if you haven’t taken your break yet or whatever, then I can buy you lunch. As an apology.” he clarifies, cheeks turning slightly pinker when he meets Hot Worker’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Worker huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine. I’ll take my break now and we can go eat in the restaurant. But you need to tell me what all of that,” He waves his arms around the space next to him vaguely. “Was about.” Jeongin grins. “Deal.” and climbs out of the sea of plushies. “Okay, hold on for a second, I need to text my friends so they don’t out me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Worker guy hummed, leaning against the box and taking out his phone as well, presumably to text his boss that he’s taking a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we aren’t furries (5) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: i'm going to the restaurant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>llama: why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>llama: are you tapping out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: no i just have to buy lunch for some hot worker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fox: dont out me guys im single and lonely and gay </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: wait what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: i'm buying lunch for a hot worker it's a long story but he's getting impatient </span>
</p><p>
  <span>fox: hope y'all die someday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>llama: is it a date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fox: sadly</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin puts his phone away, grinning at the Hot Worker, who’s looking at him with interest. Jeongin likes his eyes. Really, really likes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Hot Worker asks. Jeongin nods and follows him to the restaurant. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> get caught now, he won’t really care, now that he has a Hot Worker in his reaches. “What’s your name?” Jeongin asks. He can’t just keep on calling him Hot Worker in his head all the time, considering that said Hot Worker will most definitely be on his mind for the next few days or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yedam. Bang Yedam. Yours?” Bang Yedam. “Yang Jeongin. Your name suits you.” Jeongin says, smirking at Yedam. He raises a brow at him. “Thank you? My parents will be glad to hear that. Your name suits you as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang Jeongin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jeongin grins and presses closer to Yedam, relishing in the way that he doesn’t back down, instead raising his chin up to look Jeongin in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Jeongin is most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> straight. And Bang Yedam is most definitely very, very attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that your name would suit me better, actually.” Jeongin says, smiling innocently at the shorter. Yedam blinks at him in confusion for some time, and then realization dawns on him. Surprisingly, he doesn’t blush, instead linking their arms together. “I think so too.” Wait what? “I also think that you owe me much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than one lunch, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nods, dumbfounded. “Which means that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yang Jeongin, are going to buy me lunch every week until I am satisfied! Deal?” Jeongin nods, but then frowns. “Am I reading this right, or are you actually just doing this for my money? Because I’ll buy you lunch, yeah, but like-” Yedam cuts him off with a finger to Jeongin’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re reading it correctly, Jeongin. This is Date Number One. You’re stuck with me for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very, very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grins. “Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Chan hisses. They’re hiding behind a shelf, watching as Jeongin flirts with an Ikea worker. “Why is that happening?” Woojin’s recording the scene, and he slaps Chan on the arm. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Channie, I’m trying to record this! Jeongin’s finally getting some!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gapes at him. “That’s not good! He needs to stay pure! Innocent! Woojin rolls his eyes and gives Chan a blank stare. “He’s 18 years old, Chan, and he’s also surrounded with four couples on a day to day basis. Let him get someone too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bemoans the loss of Jeongin’s innocence and singularity status, slumping against his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to the restaurant, Chan.” Woojin whispers. “We need to stay clear of that area for at least another hour.” Jeongin and Yedam are moving away now, and Woojin stops recording, letting the two younger boys have their privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyyy.” Chan whines. “What if I want to eat?” Woojin rolled his eyes, patting Chan’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you wait, Chan. You. Wait.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>get hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we are going to the restaurant, Jeongin and his date be damned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Seungmin is very sneezy right now. He is also stuck in between two very large carpets and praying that no one finds him here, because it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird to explain. Haha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is in between two carpets because his friends are playing hide and seek for stress relief and there isn’t really a win or lose, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that would suck. Seungmin’s been texting Hyunjin for the last fifteen minutes, giggling at the selfies he takes with Felix at Smaland. Their spot is painfully obvious, but they’re having fun, so it’s okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> (Apparently Hyunjin got attacked by a toddler he somehow managed to annoy. Felix sent a video, and Seungmin nearly fell out of his carpet space from laughing. Hyunjin looks positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the small toddler, whose parents are nowhere to be seen. It’s even funnier considering how tall and floopy Hyunjin is, scrambling away from a three foot tall child with a plushie in his hand.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin decides to play some more games on his phone, or maybe even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> (it’s very comfortable there, sue him. Wait no, actually don’t because he doesn’t have any money and he likes his dorm very much.) but then he catches sight of Woojin and Chan, who are meandering around the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cart that Woojin is pushing is full of...chicken and bear themed objects? There’s a bear, fried chicken, and shark plushie, as well as a metal chicken and lots of pillows. Seungmin sees a creepily realistic sculpture of a bear glaring at him and he squeaks, diving back into his carpets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently diving was not a good idea, since it caused the thick carpets to ruffle, therefore calling him out on his position. Seungmin sighs as Chan runs over to him, wrenching the thick carpets apart to engulf Seungmin in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin squirms in Chan’s hold, but eventually gives up and enjoys the warmth radiating from the older. “Why were you hiding in there, Seungminnie?” Chan asked, pulling back to peer at Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin grins. “Hide and seek! I’m not going to tell you where everyone else is though, so have fun hyung!” Seungmin calls. “I’m going to the restaurant now, I’ll save everyone a table if I can!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan huffs, hands on his hips. “They scared me!” Woojin chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shorter boyfriend. “Let them have their fun. Now let’s go get Hyunjin and Felix. They’re probably at Smaland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Chan asks. Woojin rolled his eyes again, hands stroking the metal chicken absentmindedly. “Where else would they be?” “Fair point.” Chan concedes. He gives the chicken a weird look and moves out of the way so that Woojin can push the cart around him to Smaland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we aren’t furries (5)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: i got caught</span>
</p><p>
  <span>puppy: going to the restaurant now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cat: oh rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cat: try and save a seat for us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: waIT I'M AT THE RESTAURANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: perfect, i'll meet you there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: noooo but my lunch date thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: i thought it wasn’t a date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: well now it is…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: i'll come by to say hi and then leave you alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cat: he’s going to play the overprotective older brother card</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fox: hyung </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: hyung </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Felix know they’re going to get caught. It’s obvious that they’re in Smaland, where else would they even be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, it seems, is wonderful with children, making friends with the tiny bundles of energy in no time at all, gaining adoring smiles from the parents. It makes sense, Felix is a bundle of joy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> loves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is not as lucky. Within the first five minutes of arriving in the play area he had already made about five enemies. Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span> with small people. (Take for example, Changbin.) And now? Now he is being smacked to death by a three year old who’s holding a llama plushie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix! Save me!” Hyunjin whines, shrieking as he gets smacked in the face with a llama. The eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Felix is no help, giggling madly in the corner as he records Hyunjin’s untimely death. “Hyunjinnie! You can do it, I believe in you.” Felix cheers. The circle of toddlers on him copy him in a scary wave of satanic voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever said that children were adorable and cute and not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> harmless? Because they are going to catch Hyunjin’s hands. Assuming, of course, he survives from the llama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shrieks loudly once more to assert dominance. The toddler moves back to scrutinize him as well as a three year old can. Hyunjin crouches down to stare at him. There is eye to eye contact. The tension in the air is thiccer than Changbin’s biceps. (It’s very thick. Very much so.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler’s parents eventually come around, cooing at Felix and their child. Hyunjin sinks into the floor in relief, the tension removed from his shoulders. He looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it would be laughable, if not the fact that everyone in their group of nine is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pats the spot next to him and Hyunjin crawls over, leaning his head on Felix’s shoulder. “You wanna sleep?” Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’m okay. Just need to take a breather. We honestly suck at hide and seek, Felix.” Felix snorts. “Yeah, we do. Honestly, half of us aren’t even trying anymore. And I’m pretty sure Chan and Woojin hyung are taking their sweet time with us. They probably know where we all are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nods. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan squeals, dragging Woojin over to another plushie box. “Woojin! Look! It’s a stuffed llama! And a cat plushie! And the cat plushie is blonde! It looks like Lix!” Woojin crane his head over Chan’s shoulder to look. The cat plushie </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like Felix. They already have a brown puppy for Seungmin and a baby shark for Jeongin in their cart, next to the chicken and bears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan drops them in the cart. “Do you think any of them are actually playing?” Woojin nods. “Minho, Jisung, and Changbin are probably running around somewhere. Or stalking us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shoves Minho. “See? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you we were too obvious!” Minho shoves Jisung back, putting the binoculars back up to his eyes. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jisung. They don’t know anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nods. “Probably stalking us. Binnie’s probably going to be with Felix some time soon. Or in the kitchens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes widen. “Fuck shit he knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Help (2)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: CHANGBIN GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN CHAN KNOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin: WHAT THE FUCK HOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: HE’S PSYCHIC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin: OH SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: omfg i can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> you screaming you dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin frowned. “Did you..hear that?” Chan tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Hear what? I didn’t hear anything.” Woojin shrugged. “I heard someone scream. It sounded like Changbin, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs. “Why are they so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Woojin gives him a dead look. “You can be quite loud yourself, Christopher. Don’t even start.” Chan splutters, punching Woojin lightly in the arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my goodness his arm is muscled. Muscles. Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scream when you see chicken, Wooj.” Chan deadpans. “You love chicken more than you love me.” Woojin shrugs. “That is very true. Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> chicken?” Chan frowns. “Yes, Woojin. I have seen chicken.” Woojin nods. “You don’t taste like chicken.” “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, ‘You don’t taste like chicken’?” Jisung hisses. “How is Woojin supposed to know what Channie hyung tastes like?” Minho rolls his eyes, grabs Jisung’s chin, and kisses him roughly. Jisung squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how he knows what Chan hyung tastes like. Chan probably just doesn’t eat enough chicken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to taste like chicken?” Woojin nods. “Yes! You don’t eat enough chicken, Channie. Chicken has </span>
  <em>
    <span>proteins</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eat more, it’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibly be healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t. It’s honestly a wonder how Woojin hyung is even alive right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs. “Let’s- let’s go get Hyunjin and Felix. They’re probably asleep by now. Or being attacked by a toddler while the parents watch in glee.” Woojin frowns. “That’s very specific.” “I speak from experience.” “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple make their way to Smaland, where, sure enough, Hyujin and Felix are. They both look tired, but happy, cuddled up to each other as they play with the children that surround them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look up at Chan and Woojin approach, smiles splitting their faces. The toddlers look up at them with inquisitive eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grins at them and pats their tiny little head. “Bye guys! My parents are here to pick me up now.” One of the toddlers- a girl, looks up at Woojin and Chan (who totally aren’t crying because Felix called them his parents.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are both boys?” Oh. Oh. Oh yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them freeze. Felix gives the tiny girl a pained smile. “Yep! They’re both boys but they love each other very much.” The girl turns to look at Chan and Woojin thoughtfully. “Do they kiss each other?” Felix nods. “They do.” “Can I see?” Chan frowns. “You want to see me kiss him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nods vigorously. “To see if you’re really in love or not!” It’s a weird request, but Woojin still cups Chan’s face tenderly and presses his lips to the other. It’s more of a peck than a kiss, but it seems to suffice, as the girl beams. “They’re in love! Are you married?” Chan giggles, blush rising on his pale cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No~ Maybe sometime later, though.” The girl pouts. “You’re allowed to get married, right? Because my mommy and daddy said that sometimes people don’t want two boys or two girls to get married.” Chan winces. “Ah, well. Yes, I think. They’ve recently changed the laws.” </span>
</p><p><span>“My mommy also says that you don’t need to be married if you’re in love and that my daddy used to be a girl but he was born in the wrong body so he became a boy!!” “That-that’s wonderful, dear. Are you sure you should be telling us this?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yuna! Yuna, honey what are you doing?” They turn and come face to face with a young couple, who must be the same age as them, if not only a few years older. </span></p><p>
  <span>The toddler, Yuna shrieks with excitement as she runs up to her father, giggling. “Daddy! I found Felix oppa and Hyunjin oppa’s dads! They’re gonna get married and I wanna go to the wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Woojin share confused glances. When did they invite Yuna to their wedding? Wait when even is their wedding? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna’s mother sighs, crouching in front of Yuna. “Yuna, honey, did the nice men say that you could come- wait what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan squints at her. “Ryujin? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Suddenly, Yuna’s father looks even more familiar. Woojin gapes at him. “YEJI?” Yeji grins and waves at them. “Hi guys.” Felix and Hyunjin have somehow climbed into Woojin’s lap, looking even smaller than they usually look. “Wait, you guys have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryujin nods. “I’m so sorry, she talks way too much. Ignore her really.” Chan shakes his head. “Oh my goodness now, she’s an angel. Here, take my number. We have to go now, but let’s catch up later, okay?” Yeji and Ryujin nod breathlessly, waving the four of them bye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know they adopted a daughter!” “I didn’t either, we haven’t talked ever since </span>
  <em>
    <span>high school</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shakes his head, smiling. “They both probably graduated early, they’re too smart for their own goods.” Woojin laughs, snaking a hand around Chan’s waist. They turn to Hyunjin and Felix, who have somehow snagged another cart. Hyunjin drops Felix into the cart roughly, cackling madly as he does so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found you both, now go to the restaurant to keep Minnie company.” They salute. “Sir Yes Sir!” And then Hyunjin yells out a war cry, pushing Felix through the swarm of people (they don’t hurt anyone, and are still very polite), screeching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we aren’t furries (5)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cat: woot they found us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cat: we are: going to the restaurant now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>puppy: i have a table!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cat: okayy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung stop crying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not stop crying, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how beautiful that was, hyung? They raised her right and Woojin And Chan hyung are going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For heaven’s sake, they’re going to find us, do you or do you not want cheesecake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shuts up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(this is right after jeongdam gets to the restaurant)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you hiding from your hyungs?” Yedam asks. They’ve both snagged a table in the corner of the restaurant, a bit closed off from prying eyes. “Well, we’re playing hide and seek for stress relief.” Jeongin grins. “I can’t have you outing me, now can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yedam stifles a laugh with his hand. “You guys are playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide and seek</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Ikea?” Jeongin nods. “We originally came here to buy tables and chairs for our cafe, but, yeah, hide and seek.” Yedam perks up in interest. “You guys have a cafe?”“It’s not open yet, we just started renting it a month ago, and it’s nowhere near done, but yeah, we’re going to try and open it up sometime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grins, leaning forward. “You should come visit me.” Yedam giggles. “I will, don’t worry. Just text me when it opens, kay?” Jeongin nods, then remembers that he doesn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yedam’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin unlocks his phone and pushes it towards Yedam. “I don’t have your number. Type it in.” Yedam takes the phone and types in his number. “I'll text myself, hold up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin takes his phone back only to find Yedam saved himself as “Hot Ikea Worker” . Jeongin blushes. “What kind of contact name is thi?” He whines. Yedam grins. “You called me Hot Ikea Worker on accident, Innie. And to make it fair-” Yedam shows Jeongin his phone, which has Jeongin saved as “Hot Ikea Customer” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughs again, smiling brightly. “That’s fair, I guess.” Yedam nods, and they sit in a comfortable silence for some time before Jeongjin realizes that he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Yedam looks up at him. He looks the same age as Jeongin, but then again, looks can be deceiving. “I was born in 02. You?” Jeongin’s eyes widen. He’s pleasantly surprised. “01. This means I’m your hyung.” Jeongin grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yedam huffs. “I suppose. You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> like my hyung, though.” Jeongin rolls his eyes. “Sure I do. You just don't know how to appreciate my amazingness.” Yedam crinkles his nose at the words. “Amazingness? Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span> that anymore?” Jeongin shrugs. “I do. Are you in your senior year of high school?” Yedam nods. “I’m working so I’ll have money for tuition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin winces. “If you really did get fired, I’m really, really sorry.” Yedam shakes his head, chuckling. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I texted my boss and she’s letting me off this time, but only because I met you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin exhales in relief, placing a hand on his chest. “Oh thank god. I don’t have enough money to pay your tuition.” Yedam laughs again. “I wasn’t going to make a pretty boy like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay for my tuition, silly.” Jeongin flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For both of those things. I barely have enough money to pay my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> tuition. I can’t fathom paying someone else’s as well.” Yedam smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you live at the main college in the city?” Jeongin nods. “I have a dorm that I share with two ther people, yeah. Are you going to go to that one when you graduate?” Yedam grins, nodding. “I am, yeah. Looks like you’ll see me a lot more then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tilts his head, smiling wide. “That’s wonderful.” Before he can properly take in Yedam’s blushing cheeks, his phone pinged with the sound of a new message, or in his case, a few more messages. Jeongin frowned at his phone, opting to ignore it until he caught sight of the word “restaurant”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the device, groaning when he saw that Seungmin was coming to where they were. “What happened?” Yedam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin showed him the texts. “Seungmin’s coming here. He’s probably going to play the overprotective brother trope on you, but it’s just him wanting to be annoying, so good luck. Yedam snorts. “I’m younger than you, though. I doubt I can do you much harm.” Jeongin shrugged. “He doesn’t know that. And besides, you could still be dangerous, even though you’re like...really really small.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yedam pouts at him. “I’m not small! You’re just really big.” Jeongin grins. “Nope! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m a normal sized human being.” Yedam shakes his head again, pouting harder. “This is small phobic.” Jeongin’s smile widens. “You’re just salty cause you aren’t as amazing as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something in here or can I proceed with my speech.” Jeongin sighs heavily. “Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hyung.” Seungmin grins, flashing a peace sign. “Nope! Anyways, you look fairly small so I don’t think I need to say much but hurt him I hurt you! Cool? Cool. Bye guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sped off, dumping all of his things in an empty table. pulling out his phone. Jeongin blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yedam burst out into laughter. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried for-for that? Really Jeongin?” Jeongin flushes again. “Yes! I thought he would actually like..I don’t know actually, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not what I was expecting. I was also not expecting his hair to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span> and utter mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yedam shrugs. “I think it’s cute.” Jeongin pouts. “You’re supposed to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute” Yedam coos at him, which is doing weird things to his stomach because he usually hates it when people coo at him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, Jeonginnie. Wait do I get to brag to all the girls that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a hot college boyfriend and they don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin flushes even more now and sinks into the seat, covering his face with his hands. “B-Boyfriend? What?” Yedam blushed. “Oh wait, this is Date Numero Uno, haha. Nevermind that then. But..later?” Jeongin nods aggressively. “Later. maybe Date Five?” Yedam grins. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seo Changbin is a motherfucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninja</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he does not take any constructive criticism, because he has managed to escape the eyes of a dude that he’s known all his life, and therefore knows him better than he knows himself and said guy’s annoying perceptive boyfriend who can probably smell them out. (Honestly, the perfume helps with the smell thing.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As of now, he is crouching behind a bed. He doesn’t know where anyone else is, but he doesn’t care because there is Crossy Road on his phone and no one seems to care that a 20 year old is sitting at the foot of a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still paying attention to his surroundings, because he needs to have bragging rights over the rest of the fools to assert dominance and maybe spend some quality time alone with his boyfriend (he hasn’t properly seen Felix in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what with finals and studying and procrastinating).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Woojin’s voice, speaking excitedly about some reading they had to do. Changbin squints and drops into a ninja stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a ninja. He is stealthy. He is smooth. He is Seo Changbin, the ninja of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lee Felix must protecc 🥰. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin stands up quickly and runs around the walls, sliding against the smooth surface. He can see Chan and Woojin, but that doesn’t mean they can see him. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>invisible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s very, very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud. Changbin trips over someone’s fallen plushie and- oh my, could this be a trap? Have the Woochan hyungs grown enough brain cells to set traps for him? Is this what’s happening. Changbin Naruto Runs away from his hyungs so he’s out of his sight, but he ends up crashing into two people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung curses loudly, earning him disapproving looks from the older people around him, who cover their babies’ ears like cursing is some kind of disease. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hyung be careful!” Minho screeches and shoves Jisung so that he rolls over into another wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” “Jisung shut up, we’re going to get caught!” Changbin groans and rubs his ass. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” “Everything else will hurt if you don’t shut the fuck up now, Changbin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Changin glares at Minho dryly, moving out of the stream of people walking over him. (Really, he’s not that short, they could always walk over him but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they must constantly prove to him how vertically challenged he is).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hisses and dives next to Changbin and Jisung, pushing them in some kind of cabinet. And just in time too, since they can hear Woojin and Chan’s voices filter through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear Minho scream?” Chan asks. Jisung pokes Minho, hard. “See, hyung, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you that you shouldn’t have screamed.” “You said no such thing shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Minho whispers angrily. Changbin slaps a hand over both of their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yeah. Do you think they’re hiding in one of these cabinets?” “Woojin...they are definitely in one of these cabinets. Minho and Jisung have probably been stalking us this entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jisung freeze and share terrified looks at each other. “Do you want to open each cabinet or bribe them out?” “Hmm, I don’t know, let's start opening cabinets and if we look too unusual then we’ll bribe them. With cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung whimpers. “Minho hyung, Woojin hyung’s going to buy me </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheesecake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” “Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” “Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Changbin groans. So much for his bragging rights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” Chan asks. Changbin curses. “This is what happens when you both idiots start talking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin’s talking. Yes. Which cabinet do you think they’re in?” “Probably one of the larger ones, they aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin bristles. “I’m not small!” Jisung nods vigorously, accidently moving around too much and bumping into Minho, who hisses and pushes him away into Changbin, who yelps and falls forward into the door, opening it. All three boys tumble out in front of their hyungs in a tangle of limbs, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at the laughter that they know so well, flushing under their hyung’s humorous gazes. “Found you~” Woojin trills, grinning mischievously at them. They all sing simultaneously. “Come on, I’ll buy you guys lunch. Everyone else already has a table for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung perks up, latching immediately to Woojin. “You’ll buy me cheesecake?” He asks. Woojin nods. “Yes, I will buy you cheesecake, Jisung.” Jisung cheers, skipping forward and turning to go to the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Changbin get up much more slowly, glaring at each other playfully before running after Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Felix have somehow gotten Jeongin to bring Yedam over to their table, so now all of them are sitting in one place, arguing with each other about some topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung screeches and slides into Hyunjin’s lap, grinning at everyone there. He notices Yedam (who’s holding Jeongin’s hand bashfully) and smirks. “Are you Jeongin’s date?” Yedam nods, looking at aforementioned Jeongin, who has taken to placing his head in his arms, trying to get away from all of the idiots at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Changbin arrive much later, helping the hyungs with all of the food that they place down at the table. Jisung cheers loudly (again) when he sees the cheesecake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Woojin sit down and smile at Yedam. “You must be Innie’s date! It’s nice to meet you.” Woojin greets. Yedam smiles and greets them back, gripping Jeongin’s hand tightly between his own. Woojin hands out the plushies to everyone, having picked up a black cat for Minho, squirrel for Jisung, and a bunny for Changbin. Surprisingly enough he hands Yedam a koala after telling him that he didn't know which animal he would like. Yedam shakes his head, cheeks flushed, thanking him profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was good stress relief, right?” Felix asks, looking around the table. Everyone nods, smiling at the thought of their day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m just really glad that Ikea didn’t eat you guys.” Woojin smiles slyly. His hand is on Chan’s thigh, gripping it tightly as his boyfriend flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin frowns. “What?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. as to what im doing with this + the rest of my works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>://</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so this time I'm on my laptop we love that for me. My brain's more cleared out now, and I've thought about this for a long, long time (basically me not paying attention in school love that for me). ANYWAYS! I'm sure you know what's happening with Woojin, and if you don't, then pri (seungminis) is pulling together a wonderful doc that she updates as we get more information. </p><p> </p><p>link here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iAVez82HKJwKFrM9Spt3Kn7AfeXjtr2nlqFpR8F-gww/edit</p><p> </p><p>So. First I want to thank all of you for 1k hits on two of the oneshots in this series, and 900+ hits for another. I love you all so very muchhhh and thank you!! It made me really really happy :D. And knowing this, I know that this series...well it was a nice series wasn't it? And I'm assuming many people enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>So I'm not writing it anymore!!! </p><p> </p><p>BUT I might end up redoing this but with new ships (minchan, seungjin, changlix, jeongsung) cause those are my four main ships now instead of the ones..that were in this. Yeah. Minchan gey bitches. Anyways I'm doing this with all my other works that had him in it which means: From A to Z (you have no idea how fucking sad i am about faz), *insert title here* (im scrapping it and starting a new chatfic, first chapter should be up by either: thursday, friday, or saturday), and...this. </p><p> </p><p>I really really rEALLY enjoyed writing this series I did. I don't know exactly what I'm gonna do..but I might just edit the seungjin and changlix one and redo the others hhhhh I don't know. Don't expect anything from me :// high school just started two weeks ago and i have a LOT of work and I am: dying lmao. So...yeah? Yeah. Watch out for my other works..even tho I won't be doing much here except for the new chatfic (which i'm calling: distance fucking sucks)</p><p> </p><p>i'm just really really a mess rn so if you could comment that would be wonderful</p><p> </p><p>talk to me, i'll talk to you</p><p> </p><p>stay safe everyone i love you all so much &lt;33</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i would like to say that i have not gone to Ikea in a very very long time and I have NOT dove into the plushies. Forgive me for any inaccuracies but this is crack lmao. I also don't know if they have cheesecake at IKEA?? so like yeah lmao. I have also not ever worked at Ikea?? so idk man.<br/>anyways as I said this is for the entire gc even tho its not properly tagged because guess what hoes i love you mwah. also all of you are my children/mine now I do not care if I'm at least a year younger than you guys. &lt;33 (hope whoever needs to feel better feels better and everyone else continues to be happy) ALSO PRI BBY GOOD JOB UR AMAZING &lt;3333</p><p>ALSO: prichiamy got tumblr dumbassessss i think jem did too but they never told us what it was so stay tuned for that lmao (also a group one) idk how to link in the notes or link at all but lets see?<br/>Pri: https://the-daily-sult.tumblr.com/<br/>Chia: https://welcome-to-shitposting.tumblr.com/<br/>Amy: https://waitingforthephonetoring.tumblr.com/<br/>both of theirs is vv aesthetic lmao and pink and bright (mine is not oof)</p><p>THE GROUP BLOG THE HOLY TRINITY WOOO: https://ao3-skz-recs.tumblr.com/post/623686631847854080/the-admins  </p><p>GIVE US CLOUT PLEASE LMAO (and also talk to me uwu)</p><p>stay safe everyone, sorry for the long a/n lmao &lt;33</p><p>COMMENT MAKE ME HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>